Date Night
by TheCatsAlive
Summary: Amy makes the effort to look beautiful on the second thursday, but will Sheldon notice?


_**This is my first Shamy fanfiction. I'm not good with all the sciency stuff so my apologies if anything is incorrect. The initial idea came from **__**thesecondthursday**__** blog on Tumblr and I've just put it into a story!**_

Date Night.

It was the second Thursday of June, which means Shamy's date night!

Amy and Penny were watching Grease at Penny's apartment. "Bestie, would you do me an exponential favour?" Amy asked Penny.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Well, it's mine and Sheldon's date night tonight and I want to make an effort, you know, look really... Pretty." Amy replied.

"Of course I'll help you! After all, I do love the Shamy!" Penny exclaimed whilst rushing into her bedroom to find her nail polish.

When she got back she asked Amy what colour she would like her nails, Amy said black but Penny refused to paint them that colour.

"What's wrong with black?" Amy questioned.

"It's dark and boring, you want something bright which draws attention."

"Actually it's proved that black draws alot of attention, it's the only colour your eyes see as a normal colour so they're drawn to looking at it." Amy explained.

"Ok, well thank you for that but I think I'm going to paint them red, it'll look nicer."

After that Penny started on Amy's hair. "Straight or curly?" She asked.

"Whatever you thinks best bestie."

Penny decided on curly, Sheldon had never seen Amy with anything other than straight hair so she thought it would be a nice change.

She curled Amy's hair in between the curling tongs so it was loose curls hanging down past Amy's shoulders.

When Penny looked at Amy she put her hand over her mouth in shock. "You look so beautiful!"

Amy looked at herself in the mirror, and whilst doing different poses, replied "I do don't I?"

Next Penny did Amy's make up, not too much but just enough so it looked like she had perfect skin. Blusher on her cheeks and eyeliner on her eyes, Amy looked beautiful.

"Why don't you wear the tiara Sheldon bought you?" Penny asked.

"That's a good idea, I need to go home and get my dress so I'll get it then."

Amy left for her apartment at 5 and returned back to Penny's at 5:30 with dress and tiara in hand.

Quickly, Amy slipped into the light blue dress that covered all of her legs but did show a slight bit of arm. She placed the tiara on her head and looked herself in the mirror once more.

Amy sent a text to Sheldon which read 'I'm at Penny's so at 7 come over here. X'

When it got to 6:55 Sheldon walked over to Penny's and waited outside. At 7pm on the dot he started knocking... Knock, knock, knock. "Amy and Penny" Knock, knock, knock. "Amy and Penny" Knock, knock, knock. "Amy and Penny"

Amy answered the door with Penny sat on the couch arm just behind her.

"Greetings, are we ready to go?" Sheldon asked.

"Indeed we are..." Amy replied whilst twiddling with her hair.

"Come on then, what are we waiting for?" Sheldon questioned.

"Don't you notice anything different about Amy, Sheldon?"

"Nope, now come on, time is of the essence."

With that Amy walked out of the door but not before turning to give Penny a half-hearted smile.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were immediately seated and ordered some not alcoholic beverages.  
Amy wasn't talking to Sheldon like usual but he didn't notice and was too busy talking about string theory.

They ate their starters and main meal fairly quickly; when they ordered dessert Sheldon asked Amy what she had been doing at work recently, she didn't reply.

"Are you mad at me?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes Sheldon, I am mad at you! I spent all day getting ready for this date trying to look beautiful and you haven't even noticed! For once I would like you to just say 'Oh Amy you look very nice'!"

"Amy, whatever you look like and whatever you're wearing I am always attracted to you. I mean, we're like positive and negative magnets. Your mind is beautiful and your perfect in who you are!" Sheldon reached over the table and took one of Amy's hands in his and whispered "I love you Amy Farrah-Fowler."

A tear fell from Amy's eye at that point but she replied with "I love you too Sheldon Lee Cooper." The rest of the night they spent looking into each others eyes.

When they left the restaurant they walked out hand in hand and headed for Amy's car. She drove Sheldon home.

Amy stopped outside the building and looked at Sheldon.

"Good night Amy..." Sheldon reached over to Amy, puckered his lips and kissed her on the forehead. He hesitated for a second but Amy smiled up at him.

'She is so beautiful' Sheldon thought to himself.

At that moment, something overcame Sheldon. He looked her in her eye's and kissed her, on the lips. After 3 seconds he pulled away looking shocked at himself. Him and Amy had kissed before but she was always the initiator. This time it was him.

"You have a beautiful mind Amy Farrah-Fowler, you have a beautiful personality Amy Farrah-Fowler and you have a beautiful face Amy Farrah-Fowler."

Amy was shocked. Sheldon had never expressed his feelings like that to her.

Before she could say anything he had left, Amy drove off down the road with a enormous smile in her face. Sheldon walked into his apartment with a tremendous smile on his face. Maybe coitus will happen one day...

**_Thankyou for reading! Again, I didn't come up with the idea, it was _****_thesecondthursday_****_ on Tumblr! Read and review._**


End file.
